Secure Containment of Prophecy: Case Number 368 (SCP-368)
by AngrySlytherine
Summary: A post-Hogwarts / SCP (Secure, Contain, Protect) crossover. A lost prophecy is recovered after the fact. Undersecretary Hermione Granger is not happy. One-shot.


**MEMO**

Date: December 15th, 2012

To: Undersecretary Hermione Granger, Office of the Minister

From: Junior Unspeakable Padma Patil, Department of Mysteries, Hall of Prophecy

Regarding: A document you may find interesting…

_Hermione,_

_I hope this message finds you well. Once again I've been charged with the purging of old department files in the Hall of Prophecy. While an altogether boring and thankless task, I came across something that caught my eye, and I thought you should see it._

_Attached to this memo is a copy of an SCP Form A-43, which is used in the case a prophecy orb is damaged or destroyed. In such an instance, the prophecy is reconstructed by whatever means available and logged in our paper records, in the stead of an actual orb. This particular form is dates from 1979 and was due for incineration._

_Why it never made it into hands of any of the destined recipients, I do not know. My best guess is that the file was misplaced and, by the time it was found a couple of years later, all destined recipients were either dead, missing, or incapacitated. I found it in the back of a storage cabinet in a sub-basement. I asked my supervisor about it and he said that they are still catching up with the A-43 forms from, "your little gallivant in the Hall of Prophecy back in '96," and didn't have time for a prophecy 30 years dead._

_Anyway, I hope you can make sense of this and maybe pass it on to our old friends, if you can get the clearance. Let me know if Shacklebolt lets you off the leash long enough to grab a lunch one day. Give "Won-Won" by best, and tell him he still owes me one decent dance. Maybe I'll collect at the Ministry Christmas gala next week._

_Yours, _

_Padma_

_P.S. – Don't let Parvati get word of this. Knowing who the Seer was, she'd never let me live it down for doubting the old fraud._

* * *

**Secure Containment of Prophecies Protocol Form A-43: Damaged or Destroyed Prophecy Recovery**

Case Number: SCP-368

Date: August 17th, 1979

Observing Officer: Chief Unspeakable Parnell

**Nature of Prophetic Damage / Destruction**:

_You can blame this mess on that oaf Rookwood. While on loan to us from the Hall of Time, to aid in the annual prophecy cataloging, that idiot almost made direct skin-contact with one of the orbs. Apparently, he was not paying attention during the lecture on _Non-Destined Orb Contact and Consequences on Sanity_, and attempted to _dust_ the damn thing! Our own Unspeakable Pierce was able to tackle the troll-brain before contact was made, thus preserving what little of Rookwood's mind there is. Unfortunately, the prophecy orb was jostled from the shelf during the encounter and shattered. Both Rookwood and Pierce witnessed the prophetic-image release (PIR)._

**Prophecy Recovery Procedure:**

_As per SCP Regulation A-43-27F, both Rookwood and Pierce were isolated immediately. Statements were provided by both parties and pensieve memories of the event were extracted and reviewed by our recovery team. They were able to reconstruct the text of the prophecy, as spoken by the prophetic-image Trelawney prior to discorporation. (Text of prophecy included below.)_

_The event was then obliviated from Rookwood's memory. Discipline for his negligence will be a one-week suspension without pay. His record (and memory) will show the cause of discipline as: "caught performing an indecent act in an office lavatory stall." Stupid git._

**Recovered Prophesy Details:**

Year of Prophesying: _1979 _

Seer: _Sybil Trelawney_

Destined Recipients: _Regulus Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Tom Riddle_

The Prophecy:

**_Seven souls a monster make._** **_Shards a fiendish fire break._** **_The chalice wrought by badger bold,_** **_The Raven's crown of brilliant gold,_** **_The locket of the pure-blood snake,_** **_And ring of hallowed old._** **_The diary, whose ink writ red._** **_The monster's serpent born and bred._** **_The seventh hidden by the bolt_** **_Upon the chosen's head._** **_The seven vanquished, child revolt._** **_The monster shall lie dead._**

End Prophecy.

* * *

**MEMO:**

Date: December 16th, 2012

To: Department of Mysteries, Hall of Prophecy, All

From: Undersecretary Hermione Granger, Office of the Minister

Regarding: Unsatisfactory SCP Procedures

_Tell me, how is it possible to misplace a prophecy destined for the scions of THREE ancient houses and VOLDEMORT himself? I will not regale you with how significant this prophecy would have been if known 20 years ago, as I want you all to be able to sleep tonight. Why? Because tomorrow you will be presenting Minister of Magic Shacklebolt your proposed changes to SCP procedure to make sure this __**never happens again**__. Merlin help you, I will make ANOTHER unscheduled visit to the Hall of Prophecy. This time, I will be cracking __**skulls**__._

_Unspeakable Patil is henceforth promoted to full Unspeakable and will spearhead this project._

* * *

**MEMO:**

Date: December 16th, 2012

To: Department of Mysteries, Hall of Prophecy, All

From: Chief Auror Harry Potter, DMLE

Regarding: Unsatisfactory SCP Procedures

_Seriously, you guys? _

_Seriously?_


End file.
